


30 Day OTP Challenge

by jhoono



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5995606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoono/pseuds/jhoono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A number of unrelated NSFW ficlets ranging anywhere from 200 to 500 words, done with Tumblr user iamgermanandstuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vriska/Karkat - Naked Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IAMGERMANANDSTUFF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAMGERMANANDSTUFF/gifts).



> This is my 30 day NSFW OTP challenge with IAGS! There will be a different pairing for each chapter. If you really like one of my chapters, comment about it and I might just continue it! Warnings are addressed by the chapter, and I'll update the tags if needed.

Vriska swore she’d gore Karkat through the ribcage with her horns if he kept snoring like that. It would make sense for the noisiest asshole in Paradox Space to have his horrific volume transcend above and beyond consciousness, but it still managed to annoy the hell out of his now-awake company.

If Vriska wasn’t so damn warm from the lowblood’s loose embrace, and if her bulge wasn’t still somehow inside of Karkat’s nook (seriously, how did that bastard have such a tight grip? It was like he _wanted_ her to stay there forever), she surely would have left. But… well, when he was asleep like this, not whining and griping and _screeching_ like some petulant wiggler, she had to admit that he was sort of nice company.

It was hilarious, really, how the night had transpired. Karkat had caught her just as she was about to leave the kitchen, and he started doing his whine-gripe-screech routine in reference to the TINY mess she’d made trying to make something to eat. So what, it was just a little spill! Karkat could clean it up just fine himself, it wasn’t Vriska’s job to play maid for all the idiots alive in the MULTIVERSE!

And from there, things had escalated. Karkat got closer, his eyes got narrower, and he started spewing these bizarre, false accusations. Why she was so irrevocably cruel, why she tried making other people miserable, why she used such piss poor justifications for her actions. Vriska called bullshit every step of the way, of course, but there was little she could do when he was so assured of it.

She’d only cried because he was PUSHING it, okay?!

He continued to push it, in fact, when she was escorted to his block. He pushed it even harder when he _somehow_ managed to make her want to cling to his shoulders and taste his lips. And from there, he’d quite literally pushed it when he fit the entirety of her bulge inside of him, milking her dry and insisting they fall asleep entwined like that.

See? Vriska clearly wasn’t responsible at all.

And she wasn’t responsible when she used her powers to make Karkat pet her hair while he slept, either.


	2. Gamzee/Tavros - Naked Kissing

Tavros still wasn’t sure if being with Gamzee was entirely what he wanted. Well, being with him in a romantic sense. Sure, Gamzee was nice to him, and sure, he was capable enough when it came to dropping rhymes, but sometimes Tavros worried that he wasn’t exactly ‘all there.’

Even meeting him in the flesh did nothing to assuage this concern. Upon their meeting, Gamzee spent the first ten seconds (Tavros counted them out alongside his pulse) staring at him, jaw slack. His eyes were focused, though, and the gaze almost made Tavros shudder. If he wasn’t already leaning back as far as he could in his wheelchair (to maintain his posture, the only thing he had left), Tavros probably would have unconsciously done anything to distance himself from Gamzee’s gaze.

Too soon after their introductions, Tavros was promptly surrounded by a whirlwind of other events, of puzzles and imps and dreams and computers and legs (admittedly one of the cooler aspects of being doomed to die). In fact, the next time he wasn’t occupied not occupied was during a shower in one of the communal ablution blocks. Tavros wasn’t really all that timid about his body, though that was pretty much entirely because he was certain these legs were just a remodel of Aradia’s and his fake genitals were located very definitely under a heavy metal sheath.

Tavros… apparently was not the only one who didn’t mind showering in the communal trap.

Gamzee loped in, unbuttoning his shirt at the shoulder and letting it slip around his hips, down to the ground. Tavros saw the motion in his peripheral vision, but paid no mind to his new company. There was no need to make this altercation awkward, right? He continued the difficult process of scrubbing his armpits, struggling with raising his arm up and over his head in a way that didn’t force his head to turn uncomfortably so his horns weren’t in the way.

“Fancy seeing you here,” Gamzee said as he turned on the shower to Tavros’s left, standing in the frigid water without a care in the world. 

“I don’t think it’s really, uh, that much of a surprise, considering you’ve been in the same room as me for the past two minutes,” Tavros responded, letting the water wash over his torso.

“I made the motherfucking decision to keep all introductions to myself until I was close enough to actually touch my best bro,” Gamzee practically purred, reaching through the steaming water Tavros was showering with (not without a wince) and rubbing his shoulder.

Tavros inched away, just a little. “You really shouldn’t come into contact with hot water like that, Gamzee, you’ll just end up scalding yourself.”

“It doesn’t hurt none,” Gamzee said, though he did pull away to wash his face off in water more reasonably cool for him.

There, Tavros saw something incredible.

Face paint ran in water-diluted streams down Gamzee’s dark chest, revealing an actual face underneath. Without the comical paint around his lips, and without his eyebrows hastily covered up with white, he looked like a real troll rather than some cheap caricature, all pimply skin and defined angles and curves.

“What in the motherfuck are you staring at, my well-endowed brother?”

Tavros glanced down for a moment like his faux-bulge had slipped out without his knowing, though that was entirely not the case. Right, Gamzee was alluding to his horns.

“I wasn’t staring at anything, exactly. This is just, uh, the first time I’ve ever seen you without makeup. It’s kind of jarring? Not that it’s a bad thing, at all.”

“Now that’s just being too kind,” Gamzee said, turning off the water for his shower. Tavros, after rinsing off, did the same.

“Uh, that wasn’t really that much of a compliment?”

“It was a compliment enough for me, brother. I’m glad to know that you don’t all up and mind the appearance I’ve got going on behind the paint.”

“Right.”

“You know, we haven’t gotten to do any of that kickin’ shit that we promised to get up to. No rap battles, no laying back and looking up at the motherfucking sky, no sloppy makeouts, hell. We didn’t even get to put any makeup on you.”

“You know, there’s still time for all of that. I mean, we aren’t going anywhere or anything.”

“Wanna get started now?”

“Rapping in the ablution trap is, uh, a little -”

Gamzee’s lips were against Tavros’s in a moment, a barely-there kiss that implied more gentleness than it had any right to.

“Um.”

The moment passed as soon as it came, and Gamzee was turning away from Tavros, voice nonchalant as he wrapped a towel around his hips.

“We have nothing to lose and everything to motherfucking gain, Tavbro. Keep that in mind.”

The door clicked shut, and Gamzee was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gamtav used to be MY SHIT in 2012. i feel kind of bad for letting it get so buried underneath my current conceptions of the characters.


End file.
